Latine Academiam Dissidia
by Kiyux the Shrubless
Summary: Dissida Acadamy: A prestigious school with the norm for teen drama. Cloud is in love with Squall, the Warrior of Light wants his teacher, Tidus is a gossip machine, and Kuja is dating Onion Knight? And where does teen pregnancy fit in? Yaoi Mpreg Ect
1. Intentio

_Cloud loves Squall, Warrior wants Cosmos, Terra wants Warrior, Tidus is a gossip machine, and why is Onion Knight dating Kuja? All in all, just another drama-filled day in high school._

_Prequel to Italiano. _

* * *

_My name is Cloud Archibald Strife. After graduating middle school I got into a school called Dissidia Academy for my secondary. It was the longest and most ridiculous process ever to get into this place. And for such a selective high school, I've heard that it's still pretty much divided into cliques like every other school. But I digress. I've never been in love, I've never even been attracted to anyone. It's a lonely existence, but I'm used to it by now. My name is Cloud, and I…_

"AM SO LATE!"

The spiky blond-haired freshman bolted down the sidewalk as fast as possible, messenger bag acting as deadweight to slow him down.

"My first day of high school and I'm already late for Orientation!"

* * *

"_And here is your King: Sephiroth."_

"Hey Bartz? I don't remember voting for him…" a blond-haired monkey boy leaned over to a short-haired auburn-brunette and whispered.

"Zidane, you don't vote for a king."

"Oh…" he looked down for a moment. "Then how did he get elected?"

"He was born into it."

"How?"

"His dad is a mobster."

"His dad's a lobster?"

Another blonde, this one obviously more bubbly and chatty, leaned over. "Our king is a bondage slave? Whoa!"

"This is so exciting, isn't it?" a wavy-haired girl leaned her head on the shoulder of her not-boyfriend. "It's such a coincidence we got into the same high school, Warrior~"

"Right," the Warrior of Light replied flatly. Terra was a sweet girl, but he simply didn't return her feelings for him.

"_And for anyone not here at the moment, there will be a strict no-tolerance for tardiness…"_ Sephiroth continued his speech.

'_I'm here! AH!'_ Cloud burst in and tripped.

He rubbed his nose, trying to wipe away the pain as he sat in the only empty seat, one in the back row. Cloud glanced to his left and his eyes grew wide. There was a boy sitting beside him, who he would eventually learn was a little younger than he was. The brunette was, to say the least, very attractive at first glance, though he held an air about him that was broody and almost emo. The young male was unapproachable… and instantly Cloud wanted to talk to him. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no sound came out. The teen noticed the movement out of the corner of his storm-grey eyes and turned to Cloud with a raised eyebrow.

"Trying to catch flies?"

Cloud's face turned bright red, not only because he had made a fool of himself, but because the other teen's voice was incredibly smooth-yet-masculine. "N-no!"

"Got a jaw cramp?" he guessed again.

"No!"

(_'Why am I so attracted to him? Oh yeah, because he's SEXY as __hell__!'_)

"Is Pac-Man your hero or something?"

Blushing more, Cloud choked out his next words. "No… I… I'm-uh-Cloud."

"You're a cloud?"

"N-no... my name is Cloud... Cloud Strife."

"Weird name... But I'm Squall Leonhart," he held out his hand, presumably to shake.

Hesitantly, Cloud reached out, but did not take the hand right away.

"I don't bite… unless you want me to," he teased.

'_That was pretty sexual for talking to someone you just met… does that mean he likes me? Or is he just being an ass?'_

"You're frozen again, Strife."

"Oh…" he shook the hand and suddenly everyone stood up. The assembly was over. Squall turned to leave, but Cloud caught his wrist. "Wait!"

Squall raised an eyebrow, adjusting the collar of his leather jacket.

"So will I… see you again?"

"What class are you in?"

"A."

Squall frowned, wincing slightly. "Ooh…"

Cloud looked down sadly.

"We're in the same class."

"You jerk!" Cloud smacked his arm.

The brunette simply grinned. "It's part of my charm."

'_He is charming… In a sexy, moody, total asshole kind of way…'_

Cloud looked over his features and suddenly gasped.

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"You have a scar!" he pointed out the long scar that ran across the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, and?"

"Where did you get it?"

"Would you believe me if I said my cat gave it to me?"

"No."

"Good, I don't have a cat."

Not really wanting to press the subject, he was cautious to continue. "So…"

"Ex-boyfriend."

'_He's gay? Yes!'_ he did a mental happy-dance. Why he was acting so out of his element of silence, he had no idea. He smiled sympathetically. "Must have been a rough night, huh?"

"No, actually I'm a virgin."

"Oh. Me too."

He laughed. "Actually I'm not but now I know you are."

"You're horrible!"

"Again, part of my charm. I'll see you around, Strife."

"Wait!" he grabbed his sleeve again. "Call me Cloud."

* * *

"Good day, class," a lovely young woman stood before the students of Class A and smiled sweetly. "My name is Cosmos. I'll be your teacher."

The Warrior of Light leaned forward in his desk, looking the beautiful woman over... unaware that Cosmos was also looking at him... and Terra was death glaring both of them.

* * *

Time passed. It was a quarter through the semester, and progress reports were coming in the mail soon, so everyone rushed to bring up their grades. Squall and Cloud had grown close over time, and the two quiet males had become best friends, silently speaking to one another through their gazes. They always seemed to understand each other, which is what made them so compatible.

One day, Cloud caught his sleeve in the hallway. "Listen, Squall… I have to talk to you."

Squall looked at him with a half-smile. "Meet me in the bathroom during lunch hour."

* * *

"So what did you need to talk to me for?"

Cloud hesitated before speaking in a soft whisper, as if unsure how his words would be received by the broody, quiet male. "Is it my imagination, or is there a mutual attraction between us?"

The brunette blushed, looking away. "I… I admit that I'm… attracted… to you. Why?"

"So you wouldn't be upset if I asked if you would… go on a date with me on Friday?"

"Actually, I would."

Cloud's eyes widened in fear, rejection hitting him hard.

"I mean, I don't want to be the girl in the relationship. But maybe if I asked _YOU_ out… Cloud, would you go out with me?"

"Maybe I shouldn't! You gave me a heart attack!"

"You're cute," Squall stepped forward, pressing Cloud's back to the bathroom wall and kissing his lips gingerly.

"Squall…" Cloud sighed, taking the brunette's face in his hands and pulling him into another kiss, followed by several more.

"You… can call… me Leon… if you want…" he spoke between kisses.

"Leon…" he said the name experimentally, and Squall shuddered at the way it seemed to roll off the blonde's tongue. "I like it. Leon."

Squall—_Leon_, rather—smiled at his new boyfriend. "So after school on Friday, wait up for me in Class A's room. I'll take you out."

"Okay. Mm…" he smirked into one final kiss before they left the bathroom together.

* * *

**Review! Plz?**


	2. Genus

**I love this chapter. Hope you do too! I just want to say that I'm going to be skipping around a bit. Sorry!**

* * *

"Cloud, are you sure about this? I'm nervous as hell."

"They'll like you, Leon. Not as much as I do, though," he tucked some of Leon's chocolate-brown locks behind his ear. "My parents are really nice, I promise."

Tonight was the big night. Cloud and Leon had been dating for seven months and it was time to meet Cloud's family.

The brunette was in a panic… under his cold exterior, he cared about Cloud more than anyone, and didn't want to ruin this chance to get along with his family. If he ever wanted to get somewhere with Cloud, he wanted to make sure that the blonde's family approved their relationship.

Leon frowned. "People aren't usually a fan of me because I'm so quiet. They think I'm stuck-up."

"Trust me, honey, they know what it's like to have a quiet person around. They raised me, after all."

With a grin, Leon scoffed. "You? Quiet? You never shut up around me."

"That's because I want to make you as miserable as possible by talking your ear off," Cloud smirked.

Leon brought his lips to Cloud's ear. "I wasn't talking about that… I was talking about how noisy you can be when we're making out… I can just imagine what you'll be like in bed…"

Blushing, Cloud pushed him off, kissing his lips lightly before opening the door. "Shut up…" he mumbled, embarrassed, eliciting a quiet chuckle from his lover.

They stepped into the house and Cloud sighed at the messy front hall.

"Sorry about the mess, Leon, my little brother always leaves a disaster in his wake. We call him Hurricane Ventus."

Leon smiled softly, pulling Cloud back to hug him against his chest, kissing his earlobe. "It's okay. My house used to get messy sometimes too. My mom's ex-boyfriend had two sons named Sora and Vanitas who were disasters on two legs. Sora had just learned to walk and was destroying everything, and Vanitas was just a brat."

"You never talk about your family, Leon. Why is that?"

Leon released him, pulling back and looking down at the floor. "My folks… my folks died not long ago."

Cloud spun to face him with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry… I had no idea…"

"It's cool. It's fine, really. Don't worry about it."

The blonde frowned.

Leon offered a reassuring smile. "It doesn't bother me that much anymore. Honest."

"Cloud! Cloud is that you?" called a woman from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mom!" he walked toward the voice, Leon following close behind.

The young-looking woman spun around. Her hair was a light blonde that came down over her shoulders in luxurious curls that seemed to glisten in the sunlight pouring in from the window. She smiled. "Is this your boyfriend? Squall, was it?"

Leon held out his hand to her and she shook it gently. "Squall Leonhart. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Strife."

"Oh, so polite! And handsome!"

The brunette blushed, shooting his lover a glare when he burst into giggles.

"Is this Cloud's sexuality experiment?" a gruff voice said. A man that looked like an older Cloud walked in.

'_What did he just call me?' _Leon quirked an eyebrow. "My name is Squall Leonhart, sir. You must be Cloud's father. Nice to meet you."

With a grunt, Mr. Strife made himself scarce. Leon noticed the despairing frown on Cloud's face and turned to look at Cloud's mother as she sighed.

"Don't worry, Squall. My husband comes off as cold, but he really is a kind man. He's still not used to the news that Cloud doesn't like women. It may have something to do with the fact he found out through Ventus because Cloud was afraid to tell him."

"You know how Dad had such high hopes for me… I mean, you figure he would have figured it out when I turned down Tifa… her breasts are the size of watermelons and I told him I wasn't interested…"

"Your father is very straightforward, Cloud. You can't elude to anything, he's not good at puzzles," she sighed. "Well, go have a seat—"

"Mooooooooooom!" a boy that looked very much like Onion Knight but with ocean-blue eyes bolted into the kitchen, crashing into Leon. "Ow! Heeeyy! You must be Cloud's boy-toy!" he grinned widely.

'_What is with this family?'_ Leon frowned at the boy.

"Ventus, be nice!" Mrs. Strife hissed.

With a huff, Ventus saluted Leon. "I'm Ven. Ventus Strife! You're Leon or Squall or whatever, right?"

Leon looked from Cloud to Ventus and back. "You're a bit of a runt. How much younger than your brother are you?"

"Hey!" he pouted. "I'm thirteen years old, thank you!"

"Oh, I see. So, you're just short."

Cloud stepped forward and kissed Leon's cheek. "I never get tired of your insults, Leon."

"Ew! Gay germs!" Ventus gagged and ran away.

* * *

Dinner was quiet for awhile before Cloud's father suddenly spoke.

"So…" he set down his fork. "Which one of you tops?"

"Dad!" Cloud stood up suddenly, blushing furiously.

Leon stood and lowered his lover back into his seat. "Cloud… sit back down, dear…" he whispered.

Ventus grinned. "My money's on Squall being on top!"

Cloud shot his little brother a death glare.

Changing the subject, Cloud's mother smiled at Leon. "So, Squall, how did you and Cloud meet?"

"Freshman Orientation. He was late and sat down next to me in the back…"

"And then you guys made out, right?"

"Ventus!" Cloud's mother hissed.

"It's fine. I used to have a bratty little brother just like that, only he was younger than Ven. Then another his age."

Ventus tipped his head in confusion. "Used to?"

"They were my mom's boyfriend's kids. My mom broke up with him and then she died."

"What happened to your dad, then?" the young blonde seemed increasingly interested.

"He died not long before she did."

"Oh…" Ven was quiet for a moment before his eyes twinkled with curiosity. "Have you two had sex yet? What was it like?"

Mr. Strife smacked him upside the head. Cloud's mother glared at her youngest son. "Where did you learn such bad language?"

"I'm thirteen! I know what sex is, Mom!"

Leon sighed. "No. The answer is no."

"You _haven't_? Why _noooot_?"

"Because Cloud doesn't want to yet, and I respect his decision to stay chaste until he's ready."

Cloud blushed, pushing his plate away from him. "Leon, I'm tired. Let's go upstairs."

They walked to Cloud's bedroom and the blonde closed the door with a sigh, sliding down the door to hug his knees.

"That couldn't have possibly gone any worse… I'm so sorry, Leon…" he sobbed.

"It's fine. I like your family."

"You're lying…"

"No, I'm not."

Cloud looked up at him, standing and kissing Leon with a certain neediness. Leon returned the kiss with slightly less vigor, trying to slow his lover's rapid pace.

"Cloud…" he groaned as Cloud sucked on his tongue, something that made Leon's coherency begin to slip. Kissing Cloud always felt so right, but the urgency of the blonde's ministrations were causing him to grow uneasy. If Cloud didn't stop soon, Leon wouldn't be able to control himself. "Cloud. Nng… Cloud… Cloud, stop!" he pushed his lover off of him. "What are you thinking? You and I both know you aren't ready for sex, so don't tease me!"

"Who says I'm teasing?"

"Cloud, no. Just no. I won't do this to you when I know you aren't ready."

Tears ran down Cloud's cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Really. Just… just don't do those kinds of things. I don't want to lose control when I'm with you, I might end up hurting you."

"Okay…"

"It's alright, I wasn't really that turned on anyway…"

"Oh, that's fantastic, so I'm not sexy?"

"Th-that's not what I meant! You're very attractive. Beautiful, even!"

"Hmph! I don't even _want_ you to screw me anymore…"

"_That's_ my Cloud," Leon smiled.

"I'm going to be stuck a virgin forever…" he grumbled.

"Don't say that. The only way that could happen would be if I died or we broke up… or we broke up and then I died. Or you died."

"You're horrible with words!"

"I know. This is why I'm so quiet."

Cloud kissed him softly. "Why do I date you?"

"Because my scar is adorable."

He pecked his cheek, running the tip of his finger over the scar that adorned Leon's face. "That's right…" he smirked before giving Leon's crotch an experimental squeeze.

"Hey!"

"What? I've never touched a gunblade before…"

"Hands off the trigger, Cloud," he all-but-purred, and Cloud could not suppress a smirk.

"You like that?"

"What did I say about personal bubbles?"

"It's impolite to pop them…"

"That's right," he glanced at the clock. "I should be heading home. Goodnight, Cloud. Sweet dreams."

"Dreams about you?"

"Aren't those the best kind?"

"Mmhm~" he rubbed the tip of his nose to Leon's, pecking his lips.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**

* * *

**

…reviews?


	3. Una domus

**Mature Content!**

* * *

"_Or I could just take your boyfriend as payment."_

"_No! You can't take Leon, I won't let you!"_

"_Why ever not, Cloud?"_

"_Because I love him and I won't let you hurt him!"_

* * *

"Love… I said love to Sephiroth… Do I love Leon? I mean, I love him, he's everything to me, my best friend, my boyfriend… but am I _in_ love with him? Leon…"

His heart fluttered at the thought of those piercing storm-grey eyes that always gazed at him with such warmth. He always felt so special when Leon looked at others with that protective glare then turned back and smiled at him. He loved the way Leon's hair was so soft and silky, and the smooth deepness of his voice, and his muscular, tanned chest… and he just loved _Leon_. He sighed, burying his face in his hands.

'_So it's true… I'm in love with Leon…'_

* * *

"Cloud? I… I want to talk to you alone for a minute, if that's alright."

"Sure, Leon… Anything you want…" though the calmness in his voice was the exact opposite of what was going on in his mind. _'I can't believe this… I haven't even had a chance to tell him that I'm in love with him… What if he's about to break up with me? He'll never know how I feel about him…'_

"Cloud… I've never been good with words… so I hope this doesn't come off as too… bold…" Leon bit his lip before speaking again. "I really care about you… I really do… I was just hoping… hoping you'll take this well."

"I'm listening."

"Would you consider… well… moving in with me?"

Cloud's eyes grew wide.

"I mean, you're eighteen and I have my own place, so if you want to move out of your parent's house and—" he was cut off by Cloud's lips on his.

"YES!" he squealed breathlessly, eyes glittering happily.

Leon blushed at the unbridled joy that shone on Cloud's face. He was always so cute when he smiled, and when Leon could make the blonde happy, he felt so accomplished. He ran his fingers through Cloud's hair and smiled softly. "You're beautiful."

"Oh, Leon…" Cloud embraced him, laying his head on the other boy's shoulder.

"Aw. The two of you are just so precious," a female voice sent shivers down Leon's spine. He spun around, holding Cloud protectively.

"Ultimecia."

"Long time no see… Squall."

"Leon…" Cloud hugged him tighter, sensing the boiling fury building up in his lover's muscles.

"Leave us alone!" Leon snapped at her.

"But why should I? After all…" she smirked wickedly. "We were engaged."

'_Engaged?' _Cloud thought. _'No… that can't be true! Leon wouldn't lie to me like that!'_

"That's in the past, and I never wanted you in my life. You just can't let me go, can you? Ultimecia, I care about Cloud and if you dare lay a single finger on him, I'll…" he was growling now, and the look in his eyes told Cloud that there wasn't much holding him back from attacking the woman.

"Leon, don't… you'll be suspended…"

"Oh, by all means, Squall. Attack me. I'll enjoy showing you just how much you have left to learn about life on the battlefield."

Cloud stepped forward. "Shut up!" he hissed. "Leave Leon alone! I'm not going to let you torture him like this! I won't let you try to get to him!"

"How sweet. You got yourself a little mouse to fight your battles for you."

"Cloud… let's just go home. We're moving in together remember? Forget about her."

Cloud hesitated, but slowly took Leon's hand and left.

Ultimecia smirked. "Oh by all means, Squall… Enjoy your life together with your little mouse… while you can."

* * *

There was the sound of some giggling and chuckling from the other side of the door.

"Come on, Cloud, cut it out!" Leon laughed quietly.

"I can't help it, I'm so excited! Your house is so beautiful, I can't believe it!"

"I already told you it's fine for you to move in, just relax and stop kissing me so I can open the door!"

"Okay, okay, one more kiss…" there was the small smack of lips before the door swung open.

"Welcome home, Cloud."

Cloud's blue eyes grew wide in awe. "Leon… you live here?"

"My folks left me this place when they died. This is the house I grew up in."

Cloud looked around, stunned. "I can't believe you never brought me here before! It's beautiful! I showed you my house when you met my parents, but this makes it look like a shitty apartment!"

"Your house is just inhabited by Hurricane Shortstuff, that's all," Leon chuckled, kissing Cloud's cheek before looking down at the blonde's duffle bag. "You sure that's everything you need?"

"Yeah. Can't really have nice things when you have a brother like Ventus."

"Point made. Here, let me take that. You…" Leon blushed. "Y-you don't mind sharing a room do you? I mean, I can always set up the guest room if you want… we have sleeping bags and I think our couch is still functional…"

"You think?"

"I don't spend any time in the living room. I was in there the other day setting up my new Comcast thing…"

"You just got cable?"

"Yeah. I figured you might want it."

Cloud smirked. "Aw, you went out of your way to make sure I was comfortable?"

"Sure. I didn't want you to not feel at home here…" he rubbed the back of his neck, face flushing lightly.

"That's sweet," Cloud kissed his cheek, smiling. "So you never watch TV? What do you do in your spare time, then?"

He pointed to a room. "I spend a lot of my time in there."

Cloud curiously opened the door, peering inside to see it was a workout room. He let out a shaky sigh at the thought of Leon working out. "Wow…"

"You can join me next time if you want."

The blonde blushed. "Y-yeah. I'd like that."

"And here is the…" he cleared his throat. "This is my bedroom… I mean… _Our_ room."

Cloud smiled at the thought of waking up next to Leon first thing in the morning.

"Bathroom."

"That's a huge tub!"

"Actually, that's a hot tub. We have a pool and a sauna too. But over there is the shower. It's a good size shower. Gotta love Bathfitter."

With a silent nod, Cloud continued to follow him to the next room.

After the tour, which included a large kitchen, dining room, study/library, and living room, they ended up on Leon's bed, kissing each other softly. It wasn't escalating into passion; they were simply sweet, loving kisses that sent shivers down Cloud's spine.

"Leon…" he sighed.

"Cloud…" Leon kissed along his jaw. "You're too cute."

"I love you— oop!" Cloud covered his mouth, turning away with a dark red blush on his face. "I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me, I…"

Leon cut him off with a slow, sensual kiss. "I don't want to say it to you yet. Not until I'm sure. I never want to hurt you, so I don't want to be dishonest by telling you something I'm not certain about. But if you're sure that's how you feel… then thank you."

"I'm sure. I know I love you, Leon. I feel foolish saying it, but I'm madly in love with you."

"Thank you. You're very beautiful, Cloud. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I can tell you that."

"Oh, Leon…"

* * *

"So, Seph… what's your opinion on little Raincloud's new living arrangement, hmm?" Kefka grinned widely.

The calm demeanor of the silverette did not waver as he looked up from his book, a play he was reading for English titled _LOVELESS_. "Why do you ask? Did Garland put you up to this?"

"Oh, no~" he smirked. "Just wanted to know your o-pi-nion~!" the flamboyant clown skipped out of the Class B room.

Now unable to focus, Sephiroth sighed, dog-earing his page and putting the book into his leather bondage straps that substituted a shirt.

Ultimecia slid into the desk beside the silverette. "It would appear the little mouse has gone against his puppetmaster's wishes. So what is the puppeteer planning on doing about it?"

"Ultimecia, I suggest you do not get involved in affairs involving Cloud."

"Oh, but my Squall is involved too, don't forget. I think we should work on making this bad on both of them together, don't you think?"

"Unlike you, my intentions are not to make Cloud unhappy. He just needs a… friendly reminder, of sorts… as to who he answers to."

"But how better to do that than to separate him from the one he loves?"

"Even the most devious of intent always leads one back to those they care for. Fear not, I do not intend to let his joy linger for too long. Just let him be for now… while his guard is down."

She pouted and Sephiroth walked away, disgusted at her immaturity. As his silver tresses disappeared through the doorframe, Ultimecia smirked. Kuja could not suppress a smile at this.

"I sense a diabolical plot twist from you, Ultimecia."

"Of course, Kuja… Of course."

* * *

His chest heaved, skin laden with a coating of slick sweat as he breathed heavily, feeling the heat of the air around him intensify. The sweat-damp brunette locks half stuck to his scalp and face while the rest was able to be flicked about with a shake of the head. Beads of perspiration ran down his face, over his scar and chiseled features in a sexy display. The air smelled heavily of the sweat that laced his body, running down over a tan, muscular chest that had just four dark hairs adorning the area between his pecks, not that the blonde was counting or anything. His nipples were a dark brown, somewhat perked to go along with the tenseness of his muscles elsewhere on his body. His muscles rippled with strain as a low groan escaped his thin lips. There were rhythmic grunts with each movement up and down until he finally groaned, letting out a stream of air as he relaxed, replacing the weight back on its holds.

Leon sat up on the bench, looking at Cloud's gaping mouth, blushing face and wide eyes. "Cloud? You okay?"

Swallowing thickly to moisten his very dry throat, he simply nodded slowly, the blush not leaving his cheeks.

"You sure?"

Cloud watched his muscles flex under that deliciously tan skin while the brunette walked over to him, touching his forehead with the back of his hand.

"You don't have a fever, but your face is all red…" he himself blushed after a moment of thinking this over. "You were watching me. Intently. And loving it."

"I can't help it… it was just so… so… sexy…" he mumbled out the last word, embarrassed.

"It's okay. I think it's kind of cute, actually. You watching me work out, in total awe, that adorable blush on your face…"

"Sh-shut up…" he grumbled, only to be pulled into a deep kiss. His fingers laced themselves into Leon's sweaty hair, and he released a moan into his boyfriend's mouth as his back was pressed to the wall and one of Leon's legs slipped between his thighs. Leon pulled back slowly, storm-grey eyes meeting glimmering blue.

"I love you, Cloud."

He blushed. That was the first time Leon had admitted his feelings to Cloud. The blonde smiled, overjoyed. "I love you too, Leon…" he embraced his lover tightly. "I love you so much…"

"One day, Cloud… I would like to marry you."

"Is that your way of foreshadowing a proposal in my future?"

"It might be. You know I have that talent for seeing what will happen."

"That would be a wonderful future, Leon… I love you."

* * *

**I love these two.**


	4. Amare

**Mature Content!**

* * *

_Leon growled lowly, clenching his fists as Revolver appeared in his hand before moving to attack her, but in seconds she grabbed hold of Cloud and held a purple glass shard to his throat._

"_You sure you want to attack me, Squall?"_

_Shocked, Leon looked from Ultimecia's wicked smirk to Cloud's wide, fearful eyes._

"_Give me your gunblade."_

"_Leon, don't!" Cloud said frantically._

_Leon put down the gunblade slowly and slid it over to her. "Fine, just… just don't hurt him…"_

_She smiled evilly. "So your little mouse means a lot to you? Interesting…" Ultimecia lifted the gunblade and held it up to Cloud's temple as her finger rested on the trigger. "Pity you lost him to your own weapon."_

_Cloud looked up at him sadly. "Leon…" tears rolled down his cheeks. "I love you…"_

_Ultimecia's grip on the trigger tightened._

"_Don't!"_

"_Leon!"_

"_CLOUD!"_

**BANG.**

* * *

"NO!" Leon shot up in bed, chest heaving as he looked around the dark room frantically. Rain heavily clicked against the window as a flash of lightning briefly illuminated the bedroom. A clap of thunder made him jump slightly before he noticed something shifting on the bed beside him.

"Honey?"

Leon looked down at the spiky blonde looking up at him with tired eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a nightmare. Don't worry."

Cloud frowned. "Now I am worried. You know what happens when you dream like that. You know it really happens!"

"It's fine. There's no way this could actually happen. I promise. Don't worry, dear," he kissed Cloud's forehead, though the worried expression did not falter.

"Squall."

"It's okay. Really."

Reluctantly, Cloud kissed him and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Hello, Squall. How is your mouse doing? He looks as feisty as ever, I see. You, on the other hand, seem awfully tired. Couldn't sleep last night? Your little mouse must have kept you up. Not a good housemate, is he?"

"Leave us alone! We deserve our own happiness! Get away from us!" Cloud growled at her, clutching the handle of his buster sword.

"What a shame, Squall. You just aren't up to par to stand up for yourself yet."

_Why? How? This couldn't be happening… He'd promised…_

Leon growled lowly, clenching his fists as Revolver appeared in his hand before moving to attack her, but in seconds she grabbed hold of Cloud and held a purple glass shard to his throat.

"You sure you want to attack me, Squall?"

Shocked, Leon looked from Ultimecia's wicked smirk to Cloud's wide, fearful eyes.

"Give me your gunblade."

"Leon, don't!" Cloud said frantically.

Leon put down the gunblade slowly and slid it over to her. "Fine, just… just don't hurt him…"

She smiled evilly. "So your little mouse means a lot to you? Interesting…" Ultimecia lifted the gunblade and held it up to Cloud's temple as her finger rested on the trigger. "Pity you lost him to your own weapon."

"Pity my gunblade can't shoot bullets."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope."

After a moment, she grinned. "I'll just have to stab him instead, then."

"No!"

Cloud looked up at him sadly. "Leon…" tears rolled down his cheeks. "I love you… Why did you lie to me?"

Ultimecia's grip on the gunblade tensed as she pulled back.

"Don't!"

"Leon!"

"CLOUD!"

**CLANG.**

In a heartbeat, Sephiroth had appeared, his 6-foot-long katana blocking the gunblade from touching Cloud. "Drop the weapon, Ultimecia. You will not be harming Cloud today."

Reluctantly, Ultimecia relented, putting down the weapon and releasing Cloud, running off. "Cloud…" Leon rushed forward to try and embrace his lover, but froze as the katana turned on him.

Sephiroth glared at him with his ice-blue eyes. "You. Cloud could have died because of your ignorance. If any harm ever comes to him… just know I don't take kindly to people messing with my puppets."

"What did you call him?" Leon hissed, but Sephiroth simply smirked smugly and turned around, his back to both of the other males.

"You owe me, Cloud. Just like you always have."

And with that, Sephiroth vanished.

* * *

The night was waning into early morning as Leon finished up his long, drawn out apology to Cloud, not caring that the blond male had fallen asleep long ago.

"I love you and I thought I could protect you… but I couldn't, and I'm sorry, Cloud," he stood and kissed Cloud's forehead. "Goodnight, dear. Sweet dreams."

Leon walked out of their shared bedroom and to his mother's old room. He sighed as he lay down on the bed, having discarded his shirt and changed into his light gray pajama pants hours ago. His muscular pecks rose and fell in time with his breathing and he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

"Mm…" Cloud rolled over and tried to nuzzle his lover, only to realize the gunblade wielder was not in bed beside him. "Leon?"

Tired blue eyes blinked awake, illuminating the darkness just enough for him to see that the bed was undisturbed on Leon's side. _'I'll go look for him…'_ he thought. He groaned softly, rubbing his eyes with his fists in an almost kitten-like manner, (a habit that Leon would have chuckled at the cuteness of, had he been in the room) before burying his face in his pillow. He sighed and closed his eyes wearily. _'After my nap…'_

He tossed and turned for awhile, but in the few short months he had been living with Leon, he now found it difficult to fall asleep when he wasn't in Leon's embrace, listening to the Lion breathe.

'_Fate's way of telling me to go find him…'_ Cloud groaned as he forced himself out of bed to search for his love.

Leon awoke to a cool hand running sensually over his chest. His eyes slipped open when a warm body nuzzled up against his side and a soft sigh escaped a pair of smiling lips.

"Any reason you're here?" Leon said with a soft grunt, trying to stop the hand tracing every muscle and scar that adorned his chest.

A bemused hum was followed by a chuckle. "I missed you."

"I figured you were still mad."

"Mad?" he scoffed. "I was never _mad_, only… very displeased. I don't take well to being lied to."

"Like I said, I never imagined it could possibly happen, so I brushed it off."

"Leon, you know it happens one way or another. Never lie to me like that again, okay?" Cloud looked up at his lover with genuine forgiveness in his eyes.

"I won't."

"Hm~" he kissed the brunette softly before sliding his hand in a slow circle over Leon's flat stomach, causing a groan to escape Leon's lips. "What's the matter, _Squall_~?" he purred Leon's true name, trailing open-mouthed kisses down Leon's jugular before taking a quick nip at his collarbones.

"Brat," Leon hissed. "You spoiled rotten little brat…"

"Oh, but you love me anyway…" he smirked against Leon's skin.

"Unfortunately."

Cloud straddled Leon's hips and bent down to kiss his lips. "You seem almost uncomfortable…"

"You're sitting on me and you're very heavy."

"You calling me fat?"

"If I say yes, will you get off?"

"Why are you so against me sitting on you?"

"I'm… kind of tense right now," Leon grunted in discomfort.

"So _that's_ what I felt…" with a grin, Cloud ground his hips down onto Leon's. The gunblader clutched the bedsheets as a groan escaped his mouth.

"Cloud, stop! Cut it out! Seriously, you have to stop…"

The blonde bucked down, making the younger teen let out a pleased groan. "But you like it…"

"But…" he panted, "I won't be able to… control myself…"

"We've been dating for how long, Leon?"

"T-two years… maybe…?" his memory was fogged over with lust.

"Two and a half. Now don't you think that's long enough to put off sex?" Cloud dismounted Leon's lap to kneel beside him, hand lightly stroking the now-obvious erection in Leon's pajama bottoms. Cloud purred softly, feeling how deliciously large Leon was in his hand.

"Y-you said you w-wanted to wait-t…" he could not hold back a moan as Cloud's hand reached under his waistband and wrapped around his arousal to stroke up and down the shaft more firmly, fingertips massaging the base and playing over the head almost casually. "Hyne, Cloud!"

"But you're already so hard for me…"

"We don't have any supplies… I don't have any lube or condoms…"

Cloud frowned. "We don't need them."

Leon furrowed his brow seriously. "I have no intention of getting you pregnant the first time we have sex, Cloud."

"I won't get pregnant."

"How do you know?"

"Because you can pull out!"

"Cloud, no. Just no! Besides, without lubrication I might hurt you. I never want to see you in pain, Cloud…"

"Leon…" Cloud kissed him slowly and deeply, pulling away slowly, a bridge of saliva connecting their tongues for a moment. "I love you… but I need this, and you do too. I promise being inside me will be infinitely better than masturbating in the shower."

Leon blushed. "How did you know about that?"

"You're fairly noisy, honey. Makes me happy that you think about me when you do it, though~" the blonde smirked.

Leon simply grunted, standing up and walking toward the door. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"I'm coming with you."

"Like hell you are."

"You don't want to take a shower with me?"

"Th-that's not… erm…" Leon was blushing again.

Cloud pushed him lightly towards the bathroom. "It'll be fine, it's just a shower. I'll wash your back for you."

Reluctantly (that's his story and he's sticking to it), Leon did not try to push Cloud out of the bathroom, instead closing the door after Cloud was inside. He hesitated, starting the water as the room filled with steam. Leon was already topless, but Cloud wasn't…

…and he wanted to change that. Now.

Pouncing on the older teen, Leon kissed him, hard, pushing his hands under Cloud's shirt and lifting it up, making sure to brush his thumb over one of Cloud's light pink, perked nipples. Cloud pulled away from the kiss, eyes closing as he took in a shaky gasp of air. He mewled Leon's name, over and over as the shirt was pushed out of the way and Leon took the nipple into his mouth, licking and suckling it before biting down lightly to make Cloud moan.

"Leon… mm…" he tossed his shirt aside, pulling Leon up to kiss him again, fingers sneakily slipping around the brunette's waist and under the material of his pants to slide over a firm rear, pulling Leon's hips forward to grind against his own, their sensitive arousals creating glorious friction that made each of them let out a low moan. "Leon…"

"Sweet Shiva…" Leon groaned, suddenly deciding to rid Cloud of more of the offending clothing by pulling down his pajama bottoms, revealing a pair of white boxers with chocobo print on them. He paused, blinking in confusion, Cloud's blush not going unnoticed by the younger male. To reassure him that the mood was not killed, merely dimmed somewhat, he kissed the blonde, chuckling softly. "You're too cute. Little yellow chocobos?"

Embarrassed, Cloud hid his face in his hands. Leon pushed them away and pecked his lips.

"I love you. You're just so cute, I can't resist teasing you a little. I'm sorry."

He pouted, making Leon kiss him one more time, a 'you're too cute' escaping as a quiet mumble. "Leon…"

The brunette smiled, chuckling a bit, and suddenly felt his own pants drop. He looked, surprised, at Cloud's smug little smirk.

"Ooh, manly. Red flame print?"

"This coming from the guy with little birds on his boxers."

"That was cold, honey. I was just admiring the obvious enjoyment you got out of my chocobo underwear…" he stroked Leon's erection as if he were petting some sort of cat.

Leon groaned, hurriedly dropping Cloud's boxers and taking in the sight of the blonde's pulsing arousal. It was slightly smaller than his own, by perhaps an inch or so, but it was thicker to make up for it.

"Honey?" his attention was brought back to Cloud's face at the worried tone. "Is… is something wrong?"

The brunette quickly shook his head. He didn't want Cloud to think he had a problem with his body or that he found him undesirable. He was very attracted to Cloud and didn't ever want the blonde to think otherwise.

"You're sure?" Cloud frowned.

"It's just…" Leon smiled warmly, kissing him. "I just love you so much. You're so cute."

The blonde teen blushed. "Leon… you're embarrassing me…"

They kissed slowly, Leon pulling off his own boxers and leading Cloud into the shower spray.

It took some convincing (along with several well-placed touches and kisses), but Leon finally made love to Cloud that night, thanking all the gods he could think of that it was a Friday night and Cloud did not have to face going to school in the morning.

They lie on their bed together, kissing goodnight before drifting off. But Cloud could not sleep. Something was tugging at the back of his heart.

"Hey, Leon?" Cloud rolled onto his side, propping himself up with an elbow as he looked at his lover in the darkness.

"Hm?" Leon did not bother to move to try and see Cloud, knowing his eyesight wasn't as keen as the blonde's.

"If I were to get pregnant… what would we do?"

Leon sat up and turned to him with a frown. "I hate to say this to you, Cloud, but… we wouldn't be able to keep it."

"But why not?" the blonde looked at him with wide, glowing eyes.

"Cloud, we're in high school. Right now we're struggling to get by on our own when it's just us. We just… we just can't afford it. Maybe one day after we get married and settle down. I'm sorry Cloud, but we need to worry about school. You want to go to college, don't you?"

"Yeah…" he looked down somberly. "I'm sorry, Leon."

He smiled warmly. "It's fine. But before we do it again we're going shopping," he smirked.

Cloud could not suppress a weak laugh.

Leon's expression went serious again. "I love you, Cloud. Which is why I never want you to have to make that choice. But I can't control the future. I'm telling you now, Cloud, that if it happens… we can't keep the child. We just can't."

"Okay… Thank you, honey. I love you."

Leon continued to look at him for a minute before turning back around and going back to sleep.

'_Did asking really make me feel any better? I mean, what was I expecting him to say? "Sure, let's have lots of kids and a dog and five cats?" I'm such an idiot. As much as I want a family with Leon, it just can't happen.'_

He turned and watched Leon sleeping for a moment before nuzzling up behind him and closing his eyes.

'_I love you.'_

* * *

**Reviews plz!**


	5. Magister magister

**Supershort.**

* * *

"Cosmos… look at our baby girl," the Warrior of Light beamed with joy.

"She's so cute…" Cosmos replied, looking up at him with a smile. "She looks like you."

Warrior patted the baby's silver hair. "Shiva."

"A wonderful name isn't it?"

Chaos looked at Shiva and couldn't suppress a smirk. "Another goddess on the side of light. Well chosen, Cosmos."

"I know you speak with only the best intentions in mind, Chaos. Thank you," the goddess smiled softly.

* * *

**Sure he does, Cosmos. Sure.**


	6. Sursum

**OooOooO**

* * *

He tapped out the ashes of his cigarette on the edge of the ashtray, only recently having picked up the occasional smoke when he was feeling stressed. And hell if he wasn't stressed right about now.

The brunette took in another deep breath of smoke before moving to stand behind his lover, who was sitting with his face in his hands, obviously upset. Slowly, he ran his fingers through the blond spikes, trying to reassure his lover without the use of words. He'd never been good with saying the right thing at the right time, and he didn't want to risk upsetting the blonde even more by saying something stupid.

There was a sharp intake of breath as the blonde shot out of his seat. "It's… it's positive…" he gazed with wide blue eyes at the tube that had just changed color to a light blue. "Oh my god, Squall…" tears formed in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks as he covered his mouth and tried to hide the fact he was sobbing. "I can't believe this is happening to me—to _us_…"

"Cloud…" he recalled the fear in his own heart when he had learned of Cloud's recent symptoms. They had discussed the possibility before, but the gravity of it actually happening here and now was almost too painful to bear.

A few days ago, Cloud had suddenly gotten sick. He spent his mornings vomiting, then slept the rest of the day away. This carried on for awhile until Squall had finally stopped him in the hallway and pointed out that something was seriously wrong.

And now it was official…

Cloud was pregnant.

"What are we going to do?"

"That's up to you, Cloud. I can't make that decision for you, dear."

"I'm so scared, Squall!" Cloud hugged him tightly, sobbing into his chest. Squall knew that since they had started living together, Cloud only used his real name when he was severely upset. And Cloud was obviously VERY upset right about now. "Oh god…"

The brunette hushed him, rubbing his back soothingly, that being the only thing he really COULD do at this point to soothe his lover. "Cloud, I… as much as I know you would be a wonderful parent… we've discussed this before. What we said then still holds true. I'm afraid we can't afford to keep a baby right now."

Cloud's gaze snapped up to meet his, fear written all over his features. "So I have to… get an abortion?"

"I didn't say that, Cloud. But… if that's what you choose to do; I'll stand by whatever your decision is. Just know that raising it isn't an option."

"Oh, Squall… why did this have to happen?" he sobbed. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Cloud. I love you too."

* * *

"I can't believe everyone keeps staring at us like that. It's unnerving."

"They aren't used to this kind of thing happening. This is probably the first time any of them have ever known a pregnant man."

"Why did Tidus have to tell everyone in school that I'm pregnant?"

"He was snooping around when we were talking about it. It was bound to get out if he knew."

"I don't like the way they look at me, Leon. They're looking down at me like I'm trash…"

"Don't say that. You aren't trash, you're beautiful," Leon took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "I love you."

"Yeah. I love you too…"

"Hey Cloud!" Zidane excitedly ran over to the couple. "Is it true what they're saying? About the abortion?"

Cloud's eyes grew wide. "People know about that too?"

"What? What abortion?" Leon looked from Zidane to Cloud and back. "Cloud, you're getting an abortion and didn't even tell me?"

"Ooh! Juicy!" Tidus exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere. "You didn't tell your lover that you plan on killing off your baby? Wow!"

"I'm not getting an abortion!" Cloud hissed. "I mean… not for certain… I'm going to meet the guy later today. I wasn't sure, Leon, that's why I didn't say anything…"

Leon frowned. "But that's a big decision to make on your own. I'm going with you."

"I'm totally texting Vaan about this!" Tidus squealed, taking out his phone.

Zidane rolled his eyes. "Vaan doesn't speak English, Tidus!"

"He does too! I mean, not a lot, but... You know what, I'll text Bartz."

"Screw Bartz, I'm going to text EVERYONE!" Zidane countered.

"I really just want these rumors to stop!" Cloud said despairingly. "Tidus, I'm pregnant, okay? Just… just stop telling everyone about it!"

Tidus looked up stupidly, hitting the SEND button on his phone. "What was that? I was too busy telling everyone you're pregnant."

Cloud fumed.

Leon hugged Cloud tightly. "Cloud, dear, just relax. No one's judging you, alright? You'll hurt yourself or the baby if you stress yourself out like this…"

"I never thought it would be this hard…" he sobbed against Leon's shoulder. "I never imagined I would have to go through this… I don't want to be pregnant, Leon…"

"If you want to have the abortion, I'll stand by you. And if you don't… I'll stay on your side no matter what you choose. I love you."

"Oh, Leon…" Cloud kissed his lover's lips gingerly. "I really just wish we could go home. I don't like being here and getting so many dirty looks…"

"Cloud, if anything they're making faces at me. Because someone as wonderful as you is all mine," he kissed Cloud's temple softly.

"Daww!" Tidus squealed.

"How sweet!" Zidane chirped.

"Will you two get out of here?" Leon snapped at the two young blondes. The monkey boy and bubbly teen simply giggled and ran off. The brunette groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, and Cloud could not suppress a chuckle.

"I love you."

* * *

"Talk about teenage drama!" Kuja sniggered, turning to the silver-haired teen beside him. "So, Sephiroth… I'll bet you were surprised at the news."

"Quite the contrary," Sephiroth tucked the book into his straps once more. "I already knew Cloud was pregnant, even before he did."

"Eerie…" Kuja blinked before flipping his hair. "Even I was shocked. On the edge of my seat."

"That's not to say it was a pleasant surprise, Kuja. And I suggest you watch your step. Cloud of Darkness has been giving you death glares recently. News about you and Onion Brat is bound to get out once Tidus gets over Cloud's pregnancy."

Kuja smirked. "Ooh, is that a threat, Mr. Antagonist?"

"A warning."

"Dually noted, then. Ta-ta! I'm off to see my little stage prop." he waved, setting out to meet with his little blond boyfriend.

* * *

"Kuja… What would we do if _I_ ever got pregnant?" big green eyes looked up at the effeminate man.

Kuja smiled, kissing his boyfriend affectionately. "Well, my little stage prop, needless to say you would move in with me and my parents. They love you and adore children, as do I."

"You wouldn't make me get an abortion like Cloud?"

"Of course I wouldn't! Tragedies are not my forte. And I for one think Leonhart is cruel for putting Cloud through such a traumatic thing."

The Onion Knight smiled, hugging his lover. "Thank you, Kuja. I have one more question…"

"Mmhm."

"Could we actually _try_ for a baby?"

Kuja was surprised at this, but not upset. He smiled. "If you're sure that's what you want, then yes. Anything for you, prop."

Onion grinned, kissing Kuja's lips lovingly.

* * *

**Kuja + Onion Knight = Crack? Yes. Very much yes.**


	7. Abortivum

**Abortion Clinic.**

* * *

"I love you."

"No you don't!"

'_He's pissy all of a sudden… fantastic.'_

"Why don't you love me? Why won't you love our child? Why are you making me get an abortion?"

"Cloud, I'm not making you do anything. If you don't want the abortion, you don't have to get it. Okay?"

Cloud simply pouted.

"I love you."

"I know."

* * *

"You must be Mr. Strife," the man reached out to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you. And who's this handsome fellow you brought along with you?" he looked Leon over with a hungry gaze not unlike that of a starved wolf.

"This is the father of my baby, sir. Squall Leonhart."

"Squall, eh?" he raised an eyebrow. "Nice name. And you must be here for the moral support? Was the abortion your idea?"

"No. It was Cloud's. I'm here because this isn't something I would make him face alone. I love him and if this is what he wants I intend to stand by him."

"Many think this is what they want but they're unbearably scarred by the process. Trust me, your relationship falls apart with the first pregnancy test turned positive," he held out a card to him. "When you're looking for someone more tolerable, give me a call."

Cloud snarled. "Will you stop hitting on my boyfriend? We plan on staying together, thank you!"

Leon kissed Cloud's cheek. "That's right, dear… I won't leave you. Now excuse me while I go to the bathroom."

The abortionist and Cloud were alone now, and the man turned to the teen. "So, Mr. Strife, just so you know, abortion is technically killing an unborn child. I'm going to need you to sign this waver before we discuss this further. And when things go wrong, dibs on your hot-ass boyfriend."

"I hope you know that if you didn't have a scalpel in your hand, I would kick you."

"If you love him so much, why would you murder his baby?"

Cloud's eyes grew wide at the thought.

Leon returned from his journey to the bathroom and turned to Cloud, who looked extremely distressed. "What's wrong?"

Cloud burst into tears, and Leon led him back outside.

"Cloud, talk to me. What happened?"

"I can't do it, Leon, I just can't kill our baby!" he sobbed. "I can't bear the thought that our child would never get a chance to breathe or smile or love… I just… I just can't do it…"

"That's okay, Cloud. But this doesn't mean we can keep it. We're just going to have to look into other options."

Somberly, Cloud nodded, taking Leon's hand and heading home.

* * *

"I'm sorry, baby… Mommy's so sorry…" he cooed, rubbing his slightly distended stomach gently. He still hadn't gotten over the fact he had almost killed his and Leon's baby, and would often fall into a daze, rubbing his stomach and muttering to himself about how sorry he was.

Leon frowned, walking toward his lover and kissing his cheek. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied quietly.

"You really over-reacted at the clinic today."

"It's not my fault! He just wouldn't keep away from my Squally-poo!"

"I thought I told you not to call me that…"

"Aww, you're blushing~"

"Am not!"

"Are too! I can't see your scar, that proves it!"

Leon sighed. "You're lucky you're cute. Go to sleep now, dear. It's not good for the baby if you run around like this."

"Goodnight, Leon. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you love our baby?"

"Of course I do, Cloud. I honestly love you _and_ the baby."

"Okay."

* * *

**Reviews!**!


	8. Nativitáte

_"A gust of wind... Roxas..."_

* * *

"Welcome to the world, Roxas…" Cloud smiled at his baby, kissing the messy blonde hair atop his delicate head. "He's got your lips and nose, Leon."

"He looks like you even more."

"Mr. Strife, Mr. Leonhart, my name is Lady. I'm here from the adoption agency. I'll be taking your son. Rest assured he will be very happy with his foster parents."

"Already? Does he have to be taken right away? This is the only time we're ever going to see him…" Cloud felt tears running down his face as he looked down at his child, his Roxas. "Just give us a little more time…"

"Fine. I'll be outside. Say your goodbyes."

"I love you, Roxas… Mommy and Daddy love you…"

Leon kissed the baby's forehead, taking him from Cloud's arms. He felt so full of pride as he looked at his baby boy. Slowly, as if sensing his father's curiosity, the baby opened his big eyes to look at Leon with the deepest, most breathtaking blue he had ever seen. Leon gasped and a tiny hand emerged from the blanket, wrapping around Leon's offered pinky finger. Roxas pulled the finger to his mouth, suckling on it, looking up at his father's storm-grey eyes all the while. "Cloud, look at his eyes…"

The blonde teen's own eyes went wide at the beautiful color that looked at him through the twin windows to the newborn's soul. "You're such a beautiful baby boy… I hope you're always happy, my Roxas…" he took his child in his arms once more, hugging him close and kissing the blond hair on that fair, beautifully soft skin. "I love you."

"Mr. Strife, the woman from the adoption agency says she has a schedule to keep. Say your goodbyes please."

Leon kissed his son one last time, holding Cloud's hand as the nurse took Roxas in her arms and handed him to Lady. The brunette looked down at his sobbing lover and kissed him. "We did the right thing. He'll be happy, and maybe one day we'll see him again. I… I'm very happy that you didn't get the abortion, Cloud. He's beautiful."

"He is. Oh, Leon… I saw how beautiful he was and I just never wanted to let him go…"

"I know. I felt the same way. But it's the way things had to be, Cloud," Leon kissed Cloud's cheek.

"Our little gust of wind…"

* * *

**And so, Roxas is born! You should read Anello del Cassanova Italiano, the sequel to this~ And REVIEW! Plz?**


End file.
